Call of Darkness
by Hope Hannigan
Summary: Victoria is a thief peculiarly gifted to escape the police... Until the day she meets someone she cannot escape. - ENTRY FOR THE GAMES WITH JAMES CONTEST  Judges' Choice  - Beware: contain Lemons


**Call of Darkness****  
**

When I woke up, all I knew was that I was tied on a chair and there was a blindfold on my eyes. My heart sped up as I remembered the attack and how I had been snatched away. It seemed pretty obvious that I had been kidnapped, but with what purpose?

"You're awake," said a low, seductive, male voice.

"Who... Who are you?" I attempted to ask, but my question seemed rather stupid as soon as I said it. He wouldn't have blindfolded me if he had any intention of letting me know who he was.

"You don't seem frightened..."

"I figure that no matter what you plan on doing to me, you must at least be planning on keeping me alive – otherwise the blindfold would be useless."

I could hear the smile in his voice when he answered, and then fear really started to spread in my mind. "Well, aren't you smart, Victoria? I guess I can remove the blindfold then, because there is no way you're walking away from this alive.."

Within a second, my eyes started to hurt as they were suddenly exposed to light. I blinked several times, trying to adjust.

My fear calmed down when my eyes took in my abductor. He was tall and blond. I felt an instant attraction to him. I did my best to hide it under anger. "Why me?" I shouted. "What will you do to me?"

"Hush," he whispered in my ear, his cold hand on my cheek. "I can hear you very well, and screaming won't help you now, my dear."

I froze at his touch. He was like a snake, seductive, attractive, lethal. I could feel it. A tear formed and rolled down my cheek. He licked it. "Hmm, you taste great. It will be such an honor to be the one to take your life away."

"Why are you going to kill me?" I couldn't figure out any reason.

"Because, dear Victoria, your weak species is food for mine." He was staring into my eyes and I gasped as I noticed his were bright red. What kind of eye color is that?

"What do you mean?"

He leaned in again, his cold lips touching my earlobe. "I am a vampire, sweet Victoria."

I tried to stifle the hysterical laughter that shook me at his words. "Vampires don't exist..."

He chuckled at my words. "We do exist, innocent Victoria. I didn't take your blood right away because I want you to believe in my existence first."

Then he left me alone. He disappeared so fast that I couldn't see him move. It startled me. When the door closed with a loud bang and I heard the lock, I had to trust my eyes and accept the fact that this guy's speed was blinding.

As I was recovering from the surprise, I noticed that the ties had loosened. Somehow, before he left, he had untied me and I hadn't felt a thing. I frowned. I was starting to believe that he was... That he could be... I shook my head as I stood up. No way. The ties were loose and I didn't notice it, that's all. I could still feel my head hurting where I had been hit. I was out of my mind. Nonsense.

I shook off the remnants of pain and discomfort while looking around, trying to find an escape. I tied my red curls with a hairband I had in my pocket.

I was in some kind of basement. I could see one window, covered with metal and too high for me to reach, a door leading to the restroom, and of course, the door to get out.. I smirked as I took in my surroundings. It seems that the guy who abducted me had no idea of who I was. One way or another, I would get out. I was a jewel robber, famous for my ability to escape the police's traps. I took in the lame furniture – table, bed, one chair...

Rubbing my wrists, I smiled. No damage. The worst was my head. I knew that without nausea, it was likely that I had no concussion. That bloodsucking bastard wouldn't let me bleed to death inside my own body. If he were what he said he was, I supposed a corpse was no use for him.

At that thought, my knees gave away under me and I fell on the floor. Reaching up with my hands, I felt the tears on my cheeks. My life was going to end in the hands of a supernatural creature, and I wasn't sure I could do anything about it. Despair took me and I had no idea how long I wept, curled into a ball on the floor.

I woke up when I felt my body moving. I opened my eyes and saw my abductor's face looking down at me, as he was laying me on the bed. His blond hair was loose and hanging around his face. I reached up and touched it, fascinated, as it was dancing in front of my eyes. I shivered when my hand touched his cold cheek.

"You really are a vampire," I said. He smiled and nodded. "So, I suppose you can find me anywhere," I added. His smile widened as he nodded again.

"I'm the best hunter on this side of the world." His voice was like a low growl, something deep and vibrating against my skin. I shivered again when I noticed I was still in his arms, looking into his red eyes, my hand caressing his hair.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

His laughter echoed in the room, his white teeth flashing in the rather dim light. "My name is James," he finally answered. His face regained seriousness. "I've watched you a long time, Victoria, I've found your achievements impressive. The way you escaped any chase..."

I shook my head. "There is one chase I couldn't escape," I said.

"True," he simply said.

We stayed there, simply lying, idly. I was so caught in his intense gaze, his touch, his smell that I couldn't even remember why I wanted to escape him. I was hypnotized. I was drawn to him with such strength it was frightening. I couldn't make myself care that he would bleed me to death, or whatever he was planning to do to me. He was so appealing to me.

Suddenly, my eyes caught a glimpse of light. The only door that led outside was still opened! Without thinking, I jumped on my feet and ran for dear life. I reached it, followed by his laughter. I ran up the stairs I found behind the door, and faster toward the door through which I could see outside. Once in the house's backyard I noticed we were somewhere in the middle of woods.

I reached the trees, not slowing down. I tripped, but caught my balance. I glanced behind. No James. My feet were now moving on their own, running, finding the safest path, the way I always did. Right, left, right again, then straight ahead – I never knew how I could find my way and be on the best path but it always happened.

I panicked when I noticed that night was falling fast and I was still in the middle of nowhere. I stopped and sat down with my back against a tree. Frustrated tears fell down my cheeks as I was breathing slowly to calm my beating heart. Finally, I stood up, shaking off my fear and my tears. My feet started to move again, and soon I was running toward safety, toward shelter, toward warmth.

I screamed when I ran into him. One second my path was empty and the next he was standing there. I couldn't stop and if he hadn't caught me, I would have fallen. His arms securely around me, he leaned into me. "Gotcha," he quietly said.  
He leaned in and kissed me.

His kiss was so unexpected that for a second I remained motionless and breathless. When I regained my will to fight, I struggled and pushed against him. I twisted and turned my body to escape his lips and hands, but when his tongue touched my lips, that were parted to scream "Let me go!", I lost myself. I gave myself to the kiss, to him. There was such overwhelming energy and sexuality, my body responded on its own. Suddenly, my legs were wrapped around his waist, my arms around his shoulders and my tongue was exploring him.

My whole body was tingling, itching, wanting. I couldn't get enough of him. I moved my hips against him and moaned to feel him so hard. I opened my eyes and saw that we were back at his house. He was laying me on the bed but this time the hunger was real on his face, and different. He growled, "You want me!". All I could do was nod, and try to make him come closer.

I heard a ripping sound, and looking down, found myself naked in his arms, pieces of cloth discarded all around me. He kissed me anywhere his mouth could reach, my breath speeding up. His hands were keeping me still when I wanted to writhe and move with him. I jumped when his cold fingers touched my warmest flesh, but it sent butterflies flying all around my belly. I reached down to touch him but he moved at a blinding speed. When he settled again where he was, his hands on my thighs, my hands were tied to the bed. He smiled. "I forgot how you humans move all the time." At his words, I felt cold sweat form on my back.

In the heat of the moment, I had forgotten he wanted me dead. But... as I was looking into his eyes I found there a longing that was beating the hunger. When his fingers touched me again, I felt nothing but overwhelming pleasure. I moaned and his mouth replaced his fingers. I gasped when his tongue started to work on me. He brought me close to the edge but stopped and I was left needing, wanting but not quite satisfied. My eyes locked with his again, smirking at the sweet torture I was sure he could read on my face. "Please," I pleaded.

A blurring movement and he was naked above me, ready. My eyes widened as I was taking him in. I pulled on my ties, needing to touch him, to make sure that his body was real and mine. I moved my hips up, inviting him. I moaned, breathless, "Oh, please!" and the next second he was in me. I screamed both out of pain and pleasure.

"Oh, scream for me," he said, mimicking my tone. And I did, as he moved in and out, holding onto my ties. His body into mine, the rhythm, the feel of him all over me was slowly bringing me to the edge, building my orgasm. I screamed his name, louder and louder as the pleasure was taking me over. When my whole body spasmed, reaching my climax, I heard him whisper, "You are mine," and that sent me over the edge again, screaming.

I must have lost consiousness because the next thing I was aware of was the burning. I was burning. The internal fire was quickly spreading from my neck to my heart, I had no idea what was happening. This time I screamed out of pain. There was no pleasure anymore. When I opened my eyes I saw blood all over my body. I screamed, "James!" as I would scream for help.

"You're becoming a vampire, Victoria. Feel no fear, you will be mine forever." His words didn't matter anymore. Only pain mattered.

Time passed as I was feeling like dying. Burning. When my fingers stopped burning and felt cold, I thought "I am dying. I am going to be a corpse." I was wrong. The burning disappeared when my heart stopped beating. I opened my eyes.  
I took a deep breath. I should have been dead, my heart stopped beating, but I was breathing, seeing, hearing. Feeling. Feeling that I was fully clothed and that there was someone in there with me.

I turned my head to see James sitting by my bed, his eyes wide open and eager. I tried to speak but my throat was so sore it was... burning. I felt nothing but this new burning fire. I tried to breathe and smelled something really appealing and tasty. I stood up and followed my instincts. I closed my eyes. I was only a scent and a burning throat. I touched something warm and took it between my hands. I sank my teeth in it and drank, drank, drank... I couldn't do anything else but drink. The burn started to recede and no liquid was coming to my mouth anymore.

I opened my eyes and there was a woman with a look of sheer terror on her face and teeth marks on her neck. I stepped back, my hands covering my mouth, her taste still on my lips. I cried, refusing the truth. I was a vampire. I emptied that woman of her life, of her blood. She was tied, a lot like I had been myself. Suddenly James was there, embracing me. "This is your life, now. They are our prey, our food."

I nodded, and clung to him for dear life. I screamed, cried, sobbed, tearless, as I was losing the last remnants of humanity in me. He kept me in his embrace, cradling me, all the time I needed. "What have you done to me?" I finally asked.

"I made you mine forever," he answered.

My hand caressed his face, now we were both as cold as the other. I made you mine forever... Girls could kill to get this kind of man's attention. "So I'm a vampire?" I asked. He nodded, knowing it wasn't the question I truly meant to ask. "I'm as strong and fast as you are?" I finally asked, hopeful. He nodded again, "Yes, you are."

I stepped back, out of his embrace, "Let the hunt begin," I said, and I ran away once more.

It felt awesome. Running through the woods, trees passing by so fast I moved their leaves like wind, I felt my power to escape anything stronger than I had as a human. I jumped and discovered I could use the trees to make me go faster. I laughed, feeling powerful and indestructible. I could feel James's presence behind me. Finally, I stopped and waited for him to reach me. When I turned toward the place I thought he was, he wasn't there. Standing on the ground I looked around.

I moved when I felt him above me and he landed on the ground where I was standing less than a second ago. My back against the tree, I waited for him, excited by the hunt. I moved my ass against the tree, my hips swaying seductively, my hands above me holding onto the tree. "Come to me, James," I whispered. And I knew he heard me.

He pressed himself against me and I kept moving, inviting him with my whole body. His hands untied my pants and pulled on my panties. He ripped them and it made my hips jerk toward him. I kicked my pants off as I was undoing his pants. Once he was free, I took him in my hand and squeezed slowly. He pulled me off the ground, wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed himself against me, teasing. I moaned loudly and he pressed harder. My hands found his bare back and my nails buried in his skin. He groaned and finally entered me, pushing me in the tree.

I looked up at the sky as his body worked mine. "Look at me, Victoria," he said, and I did. I could see the pleasure in his eyes, as I could feel it in my own body. I pulled on his hair and made him come closer so I could kiss him. When I thought there could not be more pleasure, I climaxed, and it was stronger than anything I had felt in my human life. He growled my name when his own orgasm took him over.

Suddenly, I heard a big noise and felt the tree falling. James caught me and held me close, breathing hard. We looked behind me. Our passion had destroyed the tree. We looked at each other and we started laughing, amazed by the whole situation. "We did it?" I asked. He nodded.

"This is how powerful we vampires are."

"Are we truly immortal?" I asked him as we were going back to his cottage.

"We are, for nothing is strong enough to destroy us – beside other vampires."

"Are there many of us?" I was curious to know more.

"A few. Most of us live as nomads, it's less noticeable for humans. We need to hide our acts, or the Volturi will step in."

"Volturi?"

"The leaders of vampires. They want us to remain inconspicuous and will do anything to keep our existence a secret."

I understood that. But as my throat started to ache, my thoughts started to get unclear. I know that I gave in to it, because James told me so. But the first months of my vampire life are unclear, as the thirst blinded me until it was quenched.

Now I'm standing next to Riley's body, while it's jerking in pain. He will be my tool. He's a smart boy. He's the safest way for me to get revenge. I touched the small leather pouch filled with James's ashes. Soon you will be avenged, my love.

Soon.


End file.
